


Randall's Shitty Day

by freddyfazbears420factory



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Farting, Gen, Mexican Food, Shit, Tacos, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddyfazbears420factory/pseuds/freddyfazbears420factory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some monsters can handle Monster Taco Bell.....but some can't....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randall's Shitty Day

Mike Wazowski wakes up to the familiar sight of his roomate's ass-dent in the above bunkbed. His roomate, Sully, is also awake and is feeling some intestinal distress.

"Oh... I shouldn't have had that monster Mexican last night at the party.." Sully says.

"Yeah but you were really puttin' away those monster tacos Sully, you won the eating contest!" Mike responds, as Sully holds his stomach in pain. "Well, I'm about to lose something.." He says, as a huge wet fart rips out of his asshole, and into the eye of Mike. His corea stings as the smell penetrates his occular, and he collapses on the bed.

Unfortunately, the force of Sully's tushie trumpet playing causes a stream of shit to pour forth from his gaping hole, staining his bed in the process. His fur catches clumps of it as well, as Sully jumps up and out of his top bunk. The smell is so powerful, it reaches a certain Randall Boggs, who becomes woozy immediately and falls face-first into the pile of steamy, furry shit. He jumps out of the bed and falls to the floor. "This sure is a shitty day.." He says, before passing out.


End file.
